hackANVERIOUS
by Ryuu Masken
Summary: Everything has changed. Bear is in a coma. Skieth is breaking into our world, and noone is going to do anything. What are we going to do...? Chapter 6 Up. R
1. Proloue: Comatose

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack//SIGN....or anything else i decide to incorparate into this story.....im thinking about adding INFECTION in later.  
  
A/n: Hi ppl! This is my second story ive written and the first is still in progress. And im gonna give Tsukasa`s real world self a name....and i happened to steal if off another anime.....on with the story! Please Review when done! I do accept anonomyus reviews! (Oh yeah im gonna try to give as many people as possible there real world names.)  
  
.hack//ANVERIOUS  
  
-PROLOUGE-  
  
Bear was alone in a dungeon. Its dark, dreary walls cast a shodow in the hallway. Alone on the 4th floor, without any potions or Orcarina Spirits he had to brave it until the end. The Magic Portal illuminated a part of the hallyway, revealing the slime on the walls and floor. Bear stepped into the light revealing his "New World" self. He had the same blue and white tattos on his face, but he had gold armor covering his chest and legs. His sword still hung on the his waist, leaning all the way back. The portal spun and transformed to reveal a monster. The monster towered over Bear, nearly touching the celing. None of its joints were connected and it was covered in eyes. Mainly on its chest and shoulers were large eyes. On its head it had no face. The only head that was there was a bump as large as a human head and a halo patrouding out that was missing a section. His entire body was stone. In his Right hand he carried a red staff. It looked like a normal staff for a monster its size, but at the top it rounded into a circle and had a line going from top to bottom and a smaller pointed line on the corner.  
  
"What is this!" Bear exclaimed. A memory of "The Old World" as it was called now. He had seen this monster before. It was chasing after the girl named Aura and Tsukasa, whom he had adopted from her abusive father after she had pulled out of the coma. Tsukasa had told him that Morgana spoke of this monster before, after a few days of living with him. She had called it Skeith. "Skieth..." Bear muttered. "You still hope to find Aura dont you?" He asked it.  
  
Bear drew his sword. He wasnt surprised when it didnt awnser. He charged it when he had succsessfully drew his sword. Skeith dodged to the side and threw the staff at Bear. The staff did not hit him, but instead floated behind him. Bear felt an unnatrual force pulling him to the strange weapon. The staff floated parallel to Skeiths shoulders. Skeith raised his arm and a bracelet appered on its wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bear screamed. As a responce, five spear like lines shot out of the bracelet.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!" Bear screamed louder than anyone could think imginable. The spears hit Bear and a blue halo appeared around Bear as he began to scream in agony. Yellow data cells appeared above his head and below his feet. When the vanished, Bear was gone.  
  
Lain was washing the dishes when she heard a loud thump from the computer room. She ran to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Dad! What happened?" She yelled. She saw her loving step-father lying on the floor.  
  
"Dad! Dad!" She yelled shaking him. His eyes opened slightly and he smiled.  
  
"Tsukasa, find Aura." He muttered. Lain gasped at this statement. Never in the real world was he called her by that name. Bears eyes closed and his smile faded as he fell comatose.  
  
"DAD!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
-15 minutes later-  
  
Tears were streaming down Lains face and onto her freinds clothing as Bear was lifted onto the amublance. Subaru was holding on to her best freind tightly, holding back her own tears. Lain collapsed on to her best freind when she arraived falling over completly making it possible so that even her disabled freind could hold her. Subaru knew what this meant. Her best freind will have to live with her real father. Also, they all had lost a good freind and advisor. Subaru began to cry as the ambulace sped away, sirens blasing.  
  
-TO BE CONTINIUED-  
  
A/n How did you like it? Review please! Yes I stole the name from Serial Experiments: Lain. I want them to have real world names to make it seem more realistic. Of couse there would be people who use there real world names to play as. Ok then there is more to come! Make sure you review! 


	2. Chp 1: Escape

A/n Hey ppl! Didnt expect an update so soon huh? Well...read and review plz. And can someone do me a favor? In your review, Explain how to use things like sama and san plz.  
  
oh yeah i have responses to me reviewers  
  
Cherri Ookami *Goes to scary mode.* Interesting. *SMACK* Owwie! Fine! You know what to do. Continue. ^_^ Ja! Oh and whoever smacked me will die! *Runs with a mallet!* Get outta the way! Your review was.......*Scary Mode* Interesting. Tsukasa-magic Hey, this is REALLY good! Please write more very soon! I am and will.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
.hack//ANVERIOUS  
  
Chapter 1~~~Escape  
  
The next day, everyone was surprised to see Lain show up for school. They had all heard about Bear falling into a coma, they were begining to think that there was a curse around her. However, they couldnt help but feel sorry for her, all knowing that she would have to go back to her alcaholic father. Before she fell into a coma whilst playing "The World," she had to cover up brusies with make-up so people wouldent think that she had an abusive father, but everyone knew. She had alwase kept to herself and didnt have many freinds. After the coma however, she was alot more open to people and had alot more freinds. Another strange sight that day was Katsumi, the toughest girl in school, crying on Subaru`s shoulder. Not known to many, Katsumi played the Haevy-Blade, Mimiru in "The World." The CC Corparation had shut "The World" down because Helba discarded the field "Net Slum" when they were attacked by Skeith. The CC corparation took advantage of this shut down time, to add feeling to "The World" aiming to up there sales more. The only person who had experinced feeling in "The World" before this was Tsukasa. "The World" had every feeling that ahuman can feel. Pain, Relief, Death, Love, Hate, Lust, Modesty were all experincable. When the game was back online, the sales went up as planned.  
At school, everyone was avoiding Lain, Katsumi, and Subaru, who were very deppressed that day. There teachers didnt call on them, and the students didnt talk to them. After school, they walked home alone. Lain didnt want to go home because she knew her real father was waiting for her. Just the thought of seeing him sent a cold shiver down her spine. She knew that her father didnt care for her, as she was told that when she was in a coma, he had pulled the plug on her. He had technically tried to kill her. But, she had no choice. When she reached the house, she hesitated, fearing her drunk father within. After a half-minute, she took a step forward. Then another step, and another, and another, until she reached the peeling blue door. She lifted her hand up and knocked, dreading the awnser. Soon after, the knob turned and she saw her father. Sure enough, he had a half-empty beer bottle in his hand.  
"Oh, its you. Get in here." He demanded cruelly. Lain walked in slowly and sat at the table.  
"The movers brought your stuff in earlier. Its in your room." He said. "So that bastard step-father of yours got himself into a coma huh? What a idiot. A grown manlike him shouldent play games!" He began to laugh. Lain clenched her hand into a fist. She wanted to kill him for saying that about Bear.  
"Bear is twice the man you will ever be, you filthy slime!" Lain screamed.  
"What was that? That idiot who has a pitiful job and plays video games, is more a man than me? Thats so funny!" He laughed harder. Lain knew that Bear had a bad job, but they pulled though every month perfectly happy, with a little extra money to spare. It has been less than three minutes and she was already sick of him. She departed from the table without a word and entered her room, slamming her door and locking it behind her. She unpacked her computer and hooked it up, then unpacked "The World" and plugged the system into her computer. She pulled on the headset and started the game. Next thing she knew, she was no longer a girl. She was Tsukasa in Mac Anu, the water capital. She had escaped.  
  
A/n: There you go chapter 1. Dont forget to reveiw! 


	3. Chp 2: Gameplay

A/n: Here is Chapter two already ^_^. Belive it or not, i still dont know what im gonna do! lol this chapter might suck a little but review it anyway plz!   
  
CHAPTER 2: GAMEPLAY  
  
Tsukasa took in a deep breath upon his arraival to the water capital. A quick survey of the area revealed that there were more people on this server than usual today. He had also spotted Subaru and Mimiru running towards him.   
  
"Tsukasa!" Mimiru shouted as they neared him. "We didnt expect you on for a while!" She said, trying to sound joyful at seeing him, but couldent hide the pity and sadness in her voice.   
  
"Did you tell anyone?" Tsukasa asked. They already knew what he was talking about and didnt need to ask.   
  
"I mailed Krim and Mimiru mailed BT." Subaru replied. There was one whoever, Tsukasa wondered about.a  
  
"What about Sora?" Tsukasa asked. Before Morgana sent Skeith after them in the Net Slum, Sora said that he and Tsukasa should be freinds. Tsukasa still wanted to meet Sora again, whether it was in "The World" or in real life.  
  
  
  
"I couldent reach him, even with e-mail." Mimiru replied. This was very strange because e-mail could reach if he was on-line or not.  
  
on  
  
"Have you tried the BBS?" Tsukasa asked. This was a sure-fire way to reach him, as long as he checked the BBS.  
  
"No. Hold on I will post a topic now." Mimiru said. At that moment, she stopped moving. There wasnt a sign of life. Not a breath, nor a quiver. She had temporarly logged out and her character froze in place. Suddenly, Mimiru moved again. "OK, we should check back in an hour." She suggested.   
  
"Sure. Ill check it then." Tsukasa agreed.   
  
"What should we do until then?" Mimiru asked.  
  
"Lets go to a dungeon." Subaru suggested.  
  
"Where should we go then?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"Hmm. How about 'Bursting Golden Wavemaster?'" Mimiru asked. The other two nodded in agreement. They formed a party before entering the keyword. In a flash, they were in the field and already near a Magic Portal, and a Spring of Myst. They opened up the Portal by stepping into the light it shed. It revealed, instead of a group of monsters, a truesure chest. Tsukasa moved towards it and knocked it with his staff. It spung open and unshielded its contents. Tsukasa crouched down and picked up an ax.   
  
"Hmm. This will make a great presant for Subaru after I throw it into the spring." Tsukasa thought. He hid the ax in his robes and stood up.  
  
"What did you find Tsukasa?" Mimiru asked. ."  
  
"A potion." Tsukasa lied, hiding a smile. "Lets go to the Spring of Myst." He added. They walked up to the pool and, hiding what he withdrew from Subaru and Mimiru, threw in the ax. He had hoped that he would find a Grandpa because the level of the weapon. The ax landed with a splash and Tsukasa`s hopes were confirmed. A red slime flew out from the water.  
  
"Did you lose a golden ax? Or was it a silver ax?" It asked, its voice old and feeble.  
  
"Neither." Tsukasa replied.  
  
"What? Neither one? Then is it this?" He asked. A much more powerful ax appered in his hands. Tsukasa gasped slightly when he saw it. It was an ax bobmer, one of the most powerful and rare. "See you later, alligator!" The slime said cheerfully. In a flash, the slime flew away.  
  
"What did you get Tsukasa?" Subaru asked.   
  
"A presant for you." He replied, handing her the ax.  
  
"Tsukasa! A-are you sure I can have this?" She asked.  
  
"I cant use it and neither can Mimiru." He said.  
  
"T-thank you." She said as she equipped her new weapon. Before they even got to the dungeon, an hour had passed. As he said, Tsukasa logged out and checked the BBS. To his surprise, the first message had been erased, but a second message was still there.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Writer: Zaber   
  
I knew Sora. Me and him were good freinds. Ill tell you what happend so meet me at "DELTA BURSTING PASSED OVER SEA OF SAND" ok? See you there.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: There you have it Chapter 2. Review plz! PLZ REVIEW I BEG YOU!!!!!! 


	4. Chp 3: Meeting

A/n: Hey ppl! Thanks for reviews! Ill respond to them now!  
  
Good story. Great description.  
  
You were asking about using sama and san. Both are suffixes used at the end of names. -Sama is of high respect, which would be like 'Master'. -San is respect to someone older, or like saying 'Mrs., Mr., or Ms.' -Chan is used for close friends, family  
  
Anyway, great story, and I hope you update soon!  
  
THANK YOU! I had no idea what they ment! Thanks alot!  
  
I wonder what happened to Sora...Maybe he's in a coma or somethin' (Like Orca) An awesome chapter! Update soon!  
  
Umm...I dunno. I think he is in a coma  
  
Another awesome chapter. This really enjoyable to read. I'm still wondering though since you brought Skieth from the game series, are going to bring any of the characters from the game to. Any ways your doing an awesome job, please keep upt the excellent work. I hope you update really soon.  
  
I might.....i dunno yet...hmm mabye  
  
This story looks great. The story and plot seem really intresting. Since you brought Skieth from the game version, are you going to bring Kite, BlackRose, or any others from the game into this story. I think that would be awesome, because I would really like to see how you interact with characters from both series. Any ways it just a suggestion. Your doing an awesome job so far, and really hope you keep up the excellent work. I really hope you update real soon.  
  
*above*  
  
I HATE I HATE I HATE WHEN TSUKASA IS A GIRL!  
  
Im sorry! I need to do that for later purposes! Plz dont stop reading _  
  
Now on with the fic!!!!!! Yay new character!!! I still dont know what class to make him!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting  
  
Tsukasa reentered the capital of Mac Anu to find Subaru and Mimiru waiting for him.  
"Tsukasa! Did we get a responce?" Mimiru asked eagerly.  
"Our message was erased...." Tsukasa started.  
"What!!?!?!?!" Mimiru exploded in a rage. "ERASED!!! WHY!?!!?  
"However..." Tsukasa continued. Mimiru stopped ranting at the sound of this. "There was another message there. The writer instucted us to go to 'DELTA BURSTING PASSED OVER SEA OF SAND.'" They formed a party and entered the keywords. The three gold rings appered above there heads and fell down. As the rings fell, the trio dissapered to the desert of the designated area.  
The three freinds entered a desert. Normally, in the old world, they wouldnt mind the heat, but because the new version of "The World" tempature is experiancable. They were luckily near the dungeon, witch was much cooler inside for some reason that was unknown. Mabye to make the level easier to survive. Anyway, they headed to the dungeon to cool off. They ran as fast as they could to the rarly appeling dungeon. As there were no magic portals in the way, they had no problem. As the group desended the griny stairs at the entrance, they saw the flames illuminating the room below. They arraived at the dreary underground, savoring the cooling air. All three were taking deep breaths of air to cool the lungs and clear them of sand. When they were done resting, they entered the room ahead of them. The walls spread into a large room upon entranceand had a walkway spreading from one side to the other. In a room like this, there should be a magic portal contaning a monster or a treasure chest, but there wasnt one. There was however a male heavyblade standing there.  
"Hello." Was all he said. He was wearing black robes covering his whole body, his eyes shone of green and brown. His hair was long and grey, hanging low on his broad shoulderpads. He took a step forward and his footsteps made a stoft clank, revealing that the robes were not armor, and just show.  
"Shall we get to buissness?" Subaru asked.  
"What do you know about what happend to Sora?" Tsukasa asked almost immediatly. His next reply was one word.  
"Skeith." He said, his voice darkened by greif and hatred.  
"What!?" Tsukasa let out. "How do you know?" He asked. His reply was yet another word.  
"Helba." He said. His anwsers were getting on Mimiru`s nerves as Subaru could tell seeing her face twist in annoyance and disgust.  
"CAN YOU SAY ANYTHING MORE THAN ONE WORD!!!" Mimiru blurted out at the top of her lungs.  
He grinned and said "No." At this, Mimiru unsheathed her sword and dashed at him. She swong the gigantic blade overhead and brung it down to his head. There was a clang of metal as two swords clashed. Mimiru looked at the other Heavy Blade across from her and saw that he was laughing.  
"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING???!?!" She screamed. This made him laugh louder.  
"Of course I can speak more than one word! I was just egging you on!" He said and continued to laugh. Mimiru growled as she withdrew her sword. Placing it on her back, she took steps backward.  
"What did Helba tell you?" Tsukasa asked, continuing the conversation. The Heavy Blade turned to Tsukasa, suddenly looking serious.  
"Well, she told me what happend to Sora. He was.......put comatose by the monster called Skeith." He said, losing all cheerfullness in his voice.  
  
"What!?" The three standing before him gasped in unison.  
"It seems that the monster has a uniqe ability that not only kills the player, but puts the real life form in a coma." He said. "And the player cant move in escape because of that damned wand it carries. Anyway, what do you know about the vile beast?" He asked.  
"It is after the girl Aura." Tsukasa said.  
"Aura, the shining girl. I see." He said. He closed his eyes in thought. "I am sorry but I must leave." He said. "May I ask of your member adresses so I may contact you in the future?" He asked. Tsuksa, Subaru, and a reluctant Mimiru gave him there adress.  
"Thank you. Here is mine if you need to contact me." He gave them all his adress. "Farewell!" He yelled as he ran out the door. The trio all looked at the adress in there hands.  
Zaber.  
  
A/n: REVIEW PLZ! I DIDNT WRITE THIS FOR NOTHIN!!!! thanks for reading it though! 


	5. Chp 4: Relations

A/n: Well this is the second time im writing this....i hope it doesnt freeze this time _;;;;;;; Well anyway on with the next chap!  
  
.hack//ANVERIOUS  
  
Chapter 4: Relations  
  
Mimiru was looming in the allyway of Mac Anu pondering the recent events and the meeting of Zaber. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt notice that someone was right in front of her.  
  
"Hello there Mimiru!" He said cheerfully. "Whats up?" Looking up she saw the smiling face of Zaber.  
  
"Oh Hi. Nothing really." She said.  
  
"Oh. Well I was going to go to a dungeon. Do you want to join me?" He asked.  
  
"Nope." She replied, remembering how he was being a jerk when she met him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked looking dissapointed.  
  
"Because you are an idiot who cant say more than one word." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well I annoy all the beutiful women." He said, grinning.  
  
"Your just trying to flatter me so I will join you!" She yelled.  
  
"Well dont belive that I think your gorgeous." He said and turned to walk away. After he got to the turn she ran after him.  
  
"HEY!! WAIT!!"  
  
"You changed your mind?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good! Do you need to shop at all?"  
  
"Nope. I just stocked up."  
  
"Good, good. Well lets go then." They walked to the Chaos Gate and formed a party. Zaber then entered the keywords and they dissapered behind the falling golden rings.  
  
They arrived in a molten waste land. The air was unbearablly hot and dry, however that was nothing compared to the ground beneath their feet. The land seemed to move in a wave. As soon as they reganed control of their characters, Zaber started to run, Mimiru following closly. They would normally have walked and encountered monsters, but 'The World' had the feature of feeling into it and they felt as they would die if they didnt reach the dungeon. They luckily reached it before they passed out. They entered the dark room at the bottom of the stairs, and felt a tremendus relief as the cold air greeted their skin. Mimiru even let out a slight moan at the pleasure of cooling down. After they finished catching their breath, they entered the next room. The room was very large and had a doorway at the opposite end. A room like this should have a magic portal, but occasionly didnt. They didnt think a thing of it until they reached the stairs to the next floor with no encounter. They slowly desended the slimy stairs, hoping not to fall. They entered another large room with no portal. Zaber took a few steps forward and examined the ground. The floor was scratched and had footprints on it.  
  
"Were not the only ones here." Zaber announed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are fresh tracks and signs of battle."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"If were lucky they failed before they got any truesure." Without another word, they left for the stairs. They erached the 5th floor with no fights. But as they desended the last step, they heard a battle. Clangs and spells and the incantations echoed from the next room. They entered it running and saw a twin-blade dueling a large rock-like monster with a red staff. Mimiru gasped loudly when she saw this. It was the monster that chased after Tsukasa and Aura. It was the monster that put Bear into a coma. It was the monster named Skieth.  
  
A/n: Well thats it. Chapter 4. it was a lot longer but i made a cliffhanger and my comp froze on the first one witch had Mimiru pass by Elk and uhh.....damn........OH YEAH Mia. so i am goin to include the game later. or now. i aint tellin. MWAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAH o well c u next time i update. there was a lot more talk left out to.....damn freezing..... 


	6. Chp 5: Battle

A/n: Wow. Am I updating? Amazing. Now where was I...? Oh yes the Twin Blade and Skeith. Very Interesting...ON ON ON!!  
  
.hack//ANVERIOUS  
  
Chapter 5: Battle  
  
Mimiru stared at the beast in shocked disbelief. Zaber didnt seem to be shocked at all though...just mildly surprised. The Twin-blade had brown hair amd a greenish pair of pants. His shirt was a greyish-blue. He had the beginners blades and many used scrolls lay on the floor, instead of their brown, they were an ashen black. He jumped at the monster, slashing his knifes wildly. Skeith took all the hits and didnt seem to be affected at all.  
  
"Damn it!" He yelled. Skeith raised his staff and struck the Twin- blade to the ground.  
  
"What the hell is he doing!? Hes gonna get killed!" Mimiru yelled.  
  
"Ill save him." Zaber ran towards Skeith and drew his blade. Skeith was about to crush the Twin-blade with the rounded part of the staff. He brought the staff down with amazing force. There was a clang of metal. A shower of virtual sparks. As Mimiru and the Twin-blade watched Zaber block that attack miraculously, everything around them seemed so real. They could feel time slowing down and a breeze pass by them. The Twin-blade could feel the heat of the sparks as they landed on him. Zaber could feel the weight of the staff on his blade and arms. "The World" had been upgraded so the players could feel, but this was to real. It felt like they werent at their house, with the headset over their eyes. It felt like they were in a dungeon, fighting for their lives against a creature that they couldent hope to defeat. Zaber turned to look at the Twin-blade.  
  
"RUUNN!!!" He screamed. At that moment everything sped up. The Twin- blade got up frpm the ground and ran towards Mimiru. Skeith lifted the staff for another attack. He swung the giant red rod at Zabers left. Zaber jumped backwards, barley dodgeing the rod and ran towards the door. He could see Mimiru and the Twin-blade ahead of him. Not to far...about 20 feet. He urged his legs to move faster and he caught up with them. They ran up the stairs to the next floor and into the room after the stairs. They caught their breath and Mimiru gave the Twin-blade a look of death.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?!?" Her voice caused a few more cracks in the ceiling of the dungeon. The Twin-blade had a look of pure fear in his eyes. From Mimiru or Skeith was the question however...  
  
"I-I came to the d-dungeon to level u-up. I th-thought that thing w- was a b-boss."  
  
"That thing isnt a boss. Its a virus. Its here to destroy "The World." Zaber stated. There was an akward silence. Then the ground shook.  
  
"Its moving..." Mimiru whispered.  
  
"Lets go. Hurry. To the entrance of the dungeon." Zaber ran towards the next room. The pounding from the ground below stopped and a red pillar shot out from under Zaber. He swerved to the side and screamed for the others to run. They broke into a sprint towards the door. The red staff jabbed out of the floor near all of them, but never hit its mark. They ran into the next room. It was a long hallway. The room behind them exploded and Skeith was floating there. He stretched out his hand and shot iclicles at the fleeing fighters.  
  
"GET DOWN!!" Zaber yelled as he dove. The other two dived and the icecles flew overhead. An item fell out of Zaber pouch when he dove. He grabbed it when the icicles were flying overhead. An orcarina sprite...? THATS IT! Zaber got to a kneeling postion and ran untill he was at Mimiru and the Twin-blade. He tripped over them and used the sprite. The next thing he knew, they were on the field. He got off of them at once, then ordered them to gate out. They all stood up and dissapered in a flash of gold. They arrived in Mac Anu. The streets were empty and cold. Zaber pushed a strand of silver hair out of his eyes and turned to the Twin- blade.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Ryuu."  
  
"Well then Ryuu. I would like to ask of your member address." Ryuu handed him a slip of paper. "Thanks. Now, I suggest we all log-out and get some rest." They did just that.  
  
~~~  
  
Zaber pulled the headset off of his eyes and looked out the window. It was early night and the stars were just showing. He looked into his telescope and admired some stars. He was moving to a star when he spotted something strange. He zoomed in on it.  
  
"What the hell..." It was a crack. A little crack in the depths of space. The crack was a splendor of colors mixing and churning inside. Then, a red staff shot out of the crack.  
  
Look a major cliffhanger. This was my next chap and it took alot of plotting and rewriting. REVIEW!! 


	7. Chp 6: Destiny

A/n: Oh damn, I only got one review on the last chapter. I accept annomus reviews....and I know thats misspelled and misspelled is misspelled too. Isnt it...?  
  
.hack//ANVERIOUS  
  
Chapter 6: Destiny  
  
The next morning Zaber logged on to "The World" immediatly. It was, luckily, a Saturday, so school wasnt going to delay his warning. The second his desktop came up, he selected "Mail." He sent a copy to everyone he knew.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
SENDER : Zaber Graiver.  
  
TOPIC: Warning.  
  
MESSAGE:  
THIS IS A WARNING TO ALL WHO PLAY "THE WORLD!" There is a major glitch or something...but....."The World" is connecting to our world. You may not belive me, but last night, when I looked through my telescope...I saw a staff of a monster I saw earlier that day shoot out of nowhere and it created a crack in space. I am warning you to take precautions. If you have a weapon, make sure its usable. If you dont belive me...then look to the skys if you have a telescope. That is my message. Ciao.  
  
END OF MESSAGE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
He then logged into the game itself. I have to find an answer to this but where...mabye... He launched several flash messages. He reciveda few back. Tsukasa, Subaru, Ryuu, and Mimru. Just the four he needed. They met him at the chaos gate. They all had no idea what was going on...they hadent checked their mail yet...  
  
"There is...something happing." Zaber said. He sounded very confused, annoyed and, aggravated at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"There are coming."  
  
"Who are...?"  
  
"The monsters of this game I suppose. After I logged off last night, I looked into my telescope. I saw a crack in space, it was very bright and, colorful inside. Sort of like a Tye-dye T-shirt. Then I saw a red staff shoot out of the crack. Yes, the staff of the monster that you were fighting Ryuu." He was silent for a moment. "And the one that put your father in a coma Tsukasa." Tsukasa gasped and his eyes grew enormus. "We have to find out what is going on. And the best place to look is the dungeon we were at yesterday. He gave them all a serious, grave look. They all knew that if they were killed by this monster....that.....they may die in real life. Zaber told them all the keywords and they each formed a group. Before they set off, a beeping noise was heard. A message appered infront of Zaber.  
  
"Look up." Was all it said. Zaber looked up, of course. He saw a young woman standing on the rooftop of the building. She had silver hair, in a brighter tone so it looked white. It was hard to tell. She wore all white garments and held a strange looking white staff in her hands.  
  
"Hello Zaber." She floated down and landed gracefully, in front of the chaos gate, in a bow.  
  
"Did you recive my mail?"  
  
"Yes. I found it most interesting, so I tracked your position."  
  
"Uhhh. Thats interesting. Well I think that the monsters are trying to break out of "The World."  
  
"I agree. I have been monoring several areas and the one you and Mimiru entered yesterday was cut-off right after you gated out."  
  
"Right...I say we return there and check it out." They formed partys of two. Zaber and Mimiru. Tsukasa and Subaru. Ryuu and Helba ("He is only level three so hes gonna need you." Zaber stated.). They entered the keywords and as the gold rings fell, they stopped. A message blinked in front of them.  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
"Damn my luck!" Zaber shouted. "We have to get in there." He stomped on the ground. Helba lifted her staff into the air and they all teleported to the field. Zaber seemed surprized. "Heh heh heh. I forgot that yu could do that..." The field was a wreck. It was barley the molten wasteland it used to be. It was a giant binary code, with patches of the land that once was. They were all shocked to silence. Zaber reminded them that they needed to find the portal to the real world and find a way to shut it. They headed off for the dungeon...if it still existed. We have to find a way to close that portal....or at least delay its opening. But how...? That we need to figure out as soon as possible. If we dont, who knows what will happen to out world... Zaber looked up and spotted something. Lights...? He ran to the lights, everyone following, wondering why he ran off without saying anything. He got to a crack in the wall, where a hill should have been. He looked into it, and let out a gasp.  
  
"What is it!?" Mimiru asked.  
  
"I can see my house from here." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look for yourself." He moved away from the hole. They all looked in, and gave the same shocked reaction that Zaber did. They were looking at Japan. Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"What are we going to do about this!?" Tsukasa asked, panicing.  
  
"We are going to fufill our destiny." Helba replied. "And we shall close this portal and anything that goes through it."  
  
"I agree." Zaber added.  
  
"What if they break into our world...?" Ryuu asked. He seemed to be catching on to things quickly.  
  
"Then we must fight them off there."  
  
"How? With our real selfs...?"  
  
"Yes. We cant go into the real world if our bodies are their. We dont know what could happen."  
  
"What are we going to do about this hole...?" Subaru asked.  
  
"We cant do anything, unfortunantly."  
  
"Damn it." Zaber hissed.  
  
"I suggest we leave, before something happens to us." Helba said. They gated out using Helbas staff. They arrived at Mac Anu again. Zaber said that they should perpare for the worst then logged out. Then Helba left right after Zaber. Tsukasa, Mimiru, Subaru and, Ryuu dicussed how they were going to prevent this in the real world. Turning out fruitless, they left "The World." However, that night, they all turned to the skys, and saw the rounded staff shoot out of the crack, over and, over, never seeming to stop.  
  
A/n: How did you like it? R&R! 


End file.
